


Surprise!

by dot823



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, birthday fic, little kuzuryuu, little pekoyama, takes place during their childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dot823/pseuds/dot823
Summary: Peko is only turning six and she has learned that she can't ask for anything special for her birthday, but Fuyuhiko decides to give her a surprise anyway.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick birthday fic to celebrate Peko's birthday! Not sure how proud I am of it, but I can't bring myself to work on it anymore so it's done.

Peko’s trainer watched as she practiced her form, commenting and correcting all her mistakes. It didn’t matter that it was a warm summer day, or that she was a little tired, and it _certainly_ did not matter that it was June 30th. Her only purpose was to protect the heir to the clan, and so there wasn’t a single day where she was allowed to take a break from training. Whether it was hot or cold, snowing or raining or sunny out, somebody could try to attack him, so she needed to be prepared to protect in any condition, on any day.

“Your grip is wrong, do you want them to take your sword?” The middle-aged man scolded, swatting at the sword to show how easily it fell from her grip, “Do you want Young Master dead? You must hold it how I showed you or you will simply be providing them another weapon to choose from.”

She had learned by now not to apologize, after being told time and time again that ‘Sorry does not bring your master back.’ Instead of speaking, she simply picked the sword back up, taking a moment to get a better hold on it before getting back into position. This time, when his hand came to swat it, she did not let it fall. There was no praise, she had learned not to expect that either. Doing her job correctly was not going above and beyond, it was simply meeting the expectations. Even if she did do something special, her place in the world meant she could not expect praise. An object, a tool to be used, did not earn praise. 

When she was three, or four, or even last year when she turned five, Peko had asked if she could have a party, or get to spend the day having fun rather than training. Fuyuhiko got to, and when Young Mistress Natsumi was born, she got to have parties too. Peko always wanted to do the same things as them, and celebrating her birthday wasn’t an exception. Each year, Mistress Kuzuryuu told her that the day a tool was born was not something to celebrate. She deserved no celebration, nor did she need any toys to distract her from her purpose. She was told ‘if you aren’t grateful that we gave you the gift of a purpose in life, then you may leave.’ 

Now that she was turning six, she knew better than to request any such thing. Even a small extra break from training was more than she deserved, and she couldn’t risk being unprepared to protect Fuyuhiko, anyway. She got the exact right amount of breaks every day, they had made sure that her training schedule would result in optimal learning while still not overworking her so her body would be at its strongest at any given time. (Not that she knew what half the words meant, but that didn’t matter. She understood that to ask for extra breaks was like saying she didn’t want to protect her young master. Not wanting to protect her young master was like saying she wanted to leave the clan and live on the streets.)

Eventually, her afternoon break came and it was time for her to pack her sword up and join a group of servants cleaning the servant's quarters. As she prepared a bucket of cleaning solution, a patting noise from outside grew steadily louder. The older woman meant to watch Peko and ensure she completed her duties properly sighed quietly when the door flung open.

“Peko!!” Fuyuhiko called, running straight to where she stood, eyes bright, “You wanna play?”

“Young master, I apologize, but Pekoyama must complete her chores,” the servant bowed her head as she spoke, stepping forward and putting a hand on Peko's shoulder as the little girl stood up straight, turning towards her young master.

Fuyuhiko glared at her, pursing his lips, “Nuh-uh, she's supposed to spend time with me when I want, remember? Dad said so! So long as I don't interrupt all her sword stuff, I can spend as much time as I want with her!”

Peko looked up at the older woman, eyes pleading as the woman frowned. She took her hand off Peko's shoulder, instead bending down and picking up the bucket.

“You are correct, I am sorry. Of course she may go, if you wish.” 

“I do wish!” Fuyuhiko grabbed Peko's hand even as she bowed to the other servant, pulling her away with a giggle.

They ran from the servant’s quarters to the main house, where the most important guards and servants and the main family spent their days. Fuyuhiko smiled the whole way, glancing back at Peko with the bright eyes that made her heart smile. 

“I got a surprise for you!” he bounced in excitement, leading her up the large, curving front staircase she could only use when he allowed it.

“Thank you, Young Master,” she held her free hand over her mouth, trying to suppress a little giggle.

“You don’t gotta call me that, you know!” He corrected, still dragging her along as he ran down the hall, “That’s for servants, not friends.” 

She wanted to correct him, tell him that she was, in fact, a servant, but...playing at being his friend made him happy. It made her happy, too, but that wasn’t the important part. 

“Sorry, Fuyu, I forget sometimes,” she answered as he stopped in front of his door. He turned to her, putting his hand on the doorknob.

“It’s okay! I know you gotta pretend to be a servant sometimes, but not today! It’s a special day, and we gotta celebrate,” he opened the door, releasing Peko’s hand in order to hold his arms out in the most grand, sweeping motion that a five year old boy could muster.

What waited for her beyond the door was simple. A short table was set up with one of Mistress Kuzuryuu’s fancier tea sets, one that Fuyuhiko certainly shouldn’t have had access to. A collection of plastic cookies and cakes were laid out on a small silver platter in the center of the table, along with a small poorly wrapped present with a crooked bow. Four table settings awaited them with two of Young Mistress Natsumi’s largest stuffed animals at two of the settings. It was simple, but to Peko it looked magical.

“Ta-da! I hope you like it, I worked real hard. I know it’s nothing big like my parties or Natsumi’s, but it’s your birthday so I had to do _something!_ ” He explained. 

She stood in the doorway, shock evident on her face. Her eyes sparkled from happy tears as he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into the room, and as he closed the door the tears began to flow. 

“I...I love it!” She pulled Fuyuhiko into a hug, holding him tighter than she’d ever held anything else in the entire world, even her sword. 

There was half a second where he stood in shock before hugging her back, but she didn’t notice. As she cried, he held onto her.

“Are you sure it’s okay? You’re crying a whole lot,” he asked after a long moment, getting an enthusiastic nod in response. 

“It’s more than I could ever ask for,” she explained as she finally pulled away, sloppily wiping her tears away on her sleeve, “Thank you, Fuyu.”

“Of course! Come on, let’s have tea before it gets cold!” 

With that, Peko had her first ever birthday party; a tea party with just her and her best friend in the entire world. To some, it would’ve been small, but to her it was more than she could expect and more than she had hoped for.


End file.
